


How Bad Is It?

by sinnoh (orphan_account)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, a little angsty, as in it was very self indulgent, btw underage is olivia being like 17 and francis being an old teacher, this is a super niche fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: Olivia loves her french teacher despite it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YO 2P FRUK USED TO BE THE SHIT I USED TO LOVE IT
> 
> but not anymore and i hate this fic but maybe someone here will like it. im sorry this is basically underage garbage this was written back when i had no idea it was problematic. i promise ill never write shit like this again

She was a smart girl. She knew these kind of relationships were bad, and she definitely knew they were illegal. She knew these relationships only ended in a jumbled mess of ‘he said, she said’, and that she’d most likely be called a poor girl with a broken heart. But she didn’t understand why it had to be so bad- it was only a few years right? Lots of girls got crushes on their teachers! It couldn’t be that terrible, and he was mature enough for her! Not like the boys she had to deal with everyday, spitting and cat calling and making the most ridiculous jokes-  

  
Olivia sighed and drummed her fingers on her desk, feeling the day start to wear her patience very thin. She desperately just wanted this period to be over so she could go and sneak off to her french class for some much needed quietness…And maybe a kiss or two. Maybe Mr. Bonnefoy would even read her a poem or a short story. She smiled at the thought of him reading aloud to just her, looking up every so often to make sure she was still listening. Then after he was done, they’d sit there in quiet or small chatter until the period was over.

  
  She sighed again and stared ahead, barely hearing the bell ring and the kids scrambling to get to their next periods. She felt her face flush and quickly moved to stuff all her stuff in her purse, rising to her feet quickly to make it to her teachers room before the hallways got too crowded. She really had to stop daydreaming in class. No wonder her math grade had been slipping- Half the time she was in la-la-land, day dreaming about Mr. Bonnefoy riding in on a white horse to save her from her boredom.

  
  She feebly stepped into the crowded hallway bustling with students on their way to lunch, making her way past a few slow moving boys to reach the south end of the school hallways that had been mostly cleared out. Perfect. She crept quietly for her french class, feeling a smile on her face from anticipation as she reached his door and knocked quietly, She hoped he hadn’t had to go anywhere for lunch to print any papers like he sometimes had to. She really hated to eat alone in the lunch room. Not that she didn’t have friends, she just knew they preferred to eat alone with their boyfriends and such.  

  
Olivia’s cheeks flushed at the thought of Mr. Bonnefoy being her boyfriend. Could he be called that? She hoped so. Maybe she could ask him, but that might get awkward. It didn’t take long until the door opened and the man in question stood forward, a cigarette placed carelessly between his lips. Another thing that was illegal on school grounds, but neither seemed to care much.

  
  ”Hello,” he greeted her, the faintest of all smiles gracing his lips around the cigarette for a split second, but Olivia still saw it. She was lucky to be one of the only ones to actually learn to read his range of facial expressions.   

  
”Hi-!” She greeted in excitement, stepping into his room as he shut the door behind her. “I thought lunch would never come. It gets so boring, Mr. Bonnefoy, you wouldn’t believe it,”  
  Francis only let out a short grunt, moving to sit back in his swivel chair as Olivia brought a desk right next to his, sitting down to take out her lunch like usual. “You tell me everyday how boring it is. Have you tried paying attention?” he asked, reclining back in his seat as he watched the girl. She was so neat with everything she did. Her lunch had to be set out the perfect way, like she couldn’t eat it until it was.  

  
Olivia looked up from her little meal set out before her, her lips pursing in a tiny pout. She picked up her fork and poked at her salad quietly, letting out a huff before she responded. “Of course I pay attention! I just catch myself thinking about other things a lot. Like my cat, or maybe my garden, or…even you sometimes!” she said quite flirtatiously, smiling back at the french teacher.

  
  Francis raised an eyebrow at her to feign slight worry, adjusting the cigarette in his mouth to blow out some smoke. “You shouldn’t think about me so much, then,” He said simply, watching as she took a few bites out of her salad. “You know, you shouldn’t think about me at all…”  

  
Olivia frowned at his words, feeling the bite of salad in her mouth go a little mushy. She didn’t like when the other talked that way. It hurt her chest a little. “Yeah, but, I…I can’t help it. You just show up in my head all handsome looking…” She said, smiling at him and sticking her fork in her salad. “And then I start thinking about lunch and when I’ll see you again-“  

  
Francis let out a sigh through his nose, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. The cigarette fell a little in his mouth and his face was full of hesitation. “Olivia- It’s in your best interests to only think of me as a friend,” He said, choosing his words carefully. He knew how much the girl cared for him, but he also knew that acting on those feelings could be damaging to her. “It’s not that I do not like you, I just don’t want you risking anything with me.”  

  
Olivia felt a small panic rising in her chest and she swallowed thickly, quickly rising to her feet and making her way her way around to his desk. “Don’t talk like that. I…I really like you, and I want this. I do, I really do-” She said, reaching for his hand and pulling it to her chest. “I…I don’t think I’m going to get hurt, honestly-“

  
  Francis pursed his lips and slowly removed the cigarette from his mouth, putting it out in an ash tray on his desk. He sighed and rose to his feet when the other reached for his hand and moved to wrap his other arm around the girl and pull her to his chest. He knew it was wrong, too, but it didn’t matter to him at this point. If Olivia said she was going to be okay, he could believe her. Even if it was just for a little while.

  
  "-And not to mention, you’re so mature with everything you do, I mean, there are other mature boys, but theres not another Mr. Bonnefoy, and I want the one that knows me-” She was still rambling on even after Francis had pulled her in his embrace, as if she hadn’t even noticed until he reached down to lift her chin up towards him. He hummed in approval and leaned down to plant a small kiss on her soft lips, enjoying the sound of quiet as he finally managed to stop her nonstop rambling.

  
  The kiss was only for a second, but Olivia was still bright red once Francis pulled away, her mouth open just a bit as Francis stared down at her face. “Just be quiet right now and don’t say anything.” He said, moving to sit back in his chair as he brought Olivia in for another kiss, his hand moving to slide up her thigh and graze the hem of her soft white dress. Olivia moaned and followed his every movement, keeping quiet just like he asked except for her quiet moans and the sounds of them kissing.

  
  Needless to say, both of them had never really cared how bad it really was.


End file.
